Le Prince de Glace enchaîné
by Sahada
Summary: Le Seigneur Gris,Harry, revient sur les Terres qui l'ont vu naître, la guerre vient de se terminer, le monde se reconstruit. On lui offre de choisir un esclave parmi les prisonniers pour le remercier. Mais pourquoi Lucius Malfoy ?
1. Prologue

Le Prince de Glace enchaîné

_Rating : R sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs (relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling mais les surnoms utilisés, l'histoire et les idées contées ici m'appartiennent de droit._

_Couple : Lucius/ Harry_

_Auteur : Sahada (Nda note de l'auteur)_

_Beta : Masami comme toujours est fidèle au poste (Ndm note de masami) (Ndm :sir yes sir ! èé)_

_Note : Et oui je change un peu de couple pour cette fois-ci j'espère que cette fic vous plaira en tout cas voici un petit avant goût avec le prologue Merci à vous d'être présents et bonne lecture._

_Lucius est un seigneur servant Voldemort (Le Seigneur Noir), il est le bras droit de celui-ci, son conseiller._

_Dumbledore est le Seigneur Blanc aussi appelé vieux fou, Dumby et autres gentilleries du genre ._

_Harry Potter Le Seigneur Gris Yanef Takamya_

_Epoque : Moyen-Âge avec présence de magie._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas révéler l'histoire._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue d'une vie nouvelle**

_Par une chaude nuit d'été le vent soufflait encore sur un plateau au sommet d'une montagne balayant les résidus de la bataille qui venait de s'y dérouler… Le monde pouvait enfin se mettre à respirer de nouveau, le vil Seigneur Noir maître de la moitié du Monde venait de succomber à ses blessures. L'Elu de la Dame du Lac et de Merlin l'avait vaincu comme l'avait annoncé la prophétie faite en ce temps-là, oui, mais à quel prix ? Le Monde ne semblait plus vivant, il avait perdu ses couleurs d'antan… La terre était rougie par le sang versé et les feuilles des arbres poussaient désormais avec une belle couleur pourpre… La couleur des crimes et des meurtres commis._

_Beaucoup de prisonniers avaient été faits mais le Seigneur Gris ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il avait fait ce pourquoi il avait toujours été destiné depuis son plus jeune âge et maintenant il se sentait inutile. L'arme ultime du Seigneur Blanc Dumbledore, qui aujourd'hui n'était plus de ce monde, avait servi et se pensait désormais inutilisable, inutile dans ce monde désolé… presque mort._ _Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Oh il savait que rien n'était fini, il fallait désormais tout reconstrui__re, panser les plaies, mais pour l'heure il se remémorait sa vie jusqu'à cet instant présent…_

_♣ Flash Back __♣_

Depuis son plus jeune âge, celui que l'on appelait désormais le Seigneur Gris, avait été manipulé par le Seigneur Blanc. Tellement endoctriné après la mort de ses parents, meurtres commis par Voldemort, le Seigneur Noir, mage très puissant qui avait mal tourné, il s'était libéré de l'emprise de Dumbledore, mage blanc qui ne voyait le monde que tout blanc ou tout noir et ne savait pas en distinguer les nuances subtiles.

Harry Potter, encore jeune seigneur sans grande importance, fils d'une famille très puissante de mages blancs, avait décidé de partir seul découvrir et apprendre la réalité du monde. A partir de cette date, il fut considéré comme mort par tout ceux qu'il avait connu mais son domaine ne put être envahi… Etrangement une force semblait le protéger… Et une phrase semblait avoir été gravée sur le portail de l'entrée, disant que le domaine ne renaîtrait et ne se rouvrirait que lorsque son unique héritier reviendrait et se présenterait devant les portes avec la clé… Mais cette clé se trouvait prisonnière dans une pierre immense située devant le domaine. Bien des gens tentèrent de l'en déloger… Chaque fois qu'un homme devenait chevalier, il avait le droit de tenter sa chance au cours d'une cérémonie mais nul ne réussit.

Harry, guidé par son instinct, avait traversé de nombreux lieux, de nombreuses villes, de nombreux pays, de nombreux continents, il avait appris dans chaque endroit de nouvelles choses, passant de maître en maître, toujours progressant, toujours avançant… Il avait bien sûr caché sa véritable identité, beaucoup trop célèbre pour son propre bien depuis son premier anniversaire, il voulait montrer sa véritable valeur et pas celle d'un nom. Il se faisait appeler Yanef Takamya (Ndm : pour la discrétion il repassera :p) (Nda : maieuh j'aime bien ce pseudo moi lol c'est celui que j'utilisais sur un forum rpg ) et se prétendait simple voyageur au service de la justice. (Ndm : ça aussi ça fait discret ) (Nda : Si si je te jure, il fait attention le brave petit )

Yanef continuait toujours sa route ne s'attardant jamais longtemps à un endroit, laissant ses pas le guider aux confins de l'Univers connu et inconnu des hommes. Il se fit entraîner durant des millénaires dans un endroit hors du temps par Merlin, Morgane, la Dame du Lac et bien d'autres… Bien sûr puisque cet endroit était hors du temps Harry avait peu vieilli d'apparence, les millénaires passés là-bas ne lui avait fait prendre qu'une dizaine d'années, le temps exact qui s'était écoulé à l'extérieur de la dimension où il s'était trouvé. Il vit dans cet endroit des choses étranges, surprenantes, effrayantes, horribles, merveilleuses… Et toujours continua à avancer… Il créa sa propre magie, un mélange de magie blanche, noire, ancestrale, etc. bref un mélange de toutes les magies avec quelques ajouts nés de son esprit et de sa puissance et créa ainsi la magie Grise qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser.

Il était bien loin le temps où Yanef ne ressemblait qu'a un gamin chétif employé comme esclave par un oncle et une tante qui le détestaient. Maintenant il était évident que nul ne le reconnaîtrait pas même ceux qui se disaient ses amis autrefois. En effet, il portait désormais ses cheveux longs rassemblés en une queue de cheval élégante,(Ndm : tu y tiens aux cheveux longs, hein ?) (Nda : vi j'adore c'est pas un crime de Cour Martiale, si ? ) ses traits avaient perdu ce qui faisait l'enfance, ils étaient devenus bien plus fins. Il avait désormais une apparence athlétique, des mouvements gracieux, une aisance naturelle hors du commun et une puissance prodigieuse.

Quand il revint dans son monde, Yanef combattit pour défendre les gens contre la menace du Seigneur Noir et de ses fidèles, par quatre fois il affronta celui-ci et toujours Voldemort s'échappait avant la fin… Yanef combattait partout dans le Monde sauf dans la contrée nommée Angleterre et nul ne savait pourquoi…

Bientôt sa légende le précéda peu importe le lieu où il se rendait, mais il inspirait autant de peur que de joie… En effet, il semblait être un mage très puissant aux bonnes manières mais… Il utilisait autant la magie blanche que noire et parlait aux serpents… Il utilisait également une étrange magie inconnue de tous et cela faisait peur… Il semblait très mystérieux et son regard semblait en avoir déjà trop vu malgré son jeune âge. Il n'avait en apparence que l'âge de 25 ans. Nul ne savait s'il était du côté du Bien ou du Mal et ceux qui osaient lui poser la question ne recevaient comme réponse qu'un simple sourire plus mystérieux encore que celui qu'il faisait habituellement. Yanef avait en effet compris que peu importait la sorte de magie utilisée, seul importait la manière dont on s'en servait, et finalement, rien n'était tout noir ou tout blanc, seule existait une multitude de nuances de gris. Nul ne savait d'où il venait, qui il était, mis à part son nom, Yanef Takamya, on le nomma le Seigneur Gris pour la nouvelle forme de magie qu'il utilisait..

Dans son château, l'honorable mage blanc Dumbledore, assis à la table de la grande salle, observait ses disciples, les professeurs et les élèves de sa grande école de magie. Tous étaient en train de souper, la nuit venait de tomber… Le château était réputé imprenable grâce à toutes ses protections et tout le monde semblait calme et détendu en cette fin de journée.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et dans une grande bourrasque de vent et quelques feuilles mortes un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et dont le visage était également caché par une étoffe de la même couleur entra. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci paniqués par cet homme ressemblant à un mangemort et qui semblait dégager une grande puissance, pointèrent immédiatement leur baguette sur lui en lui demandant de ne plus faire un geste.

L'homme ne sembla même pas tressaillir et continua d'avancer. (Ndm : ça c'est de la provocation… Il cherche la bagarre !) Dumbledore se mit à trembler…(Ndm : Sérieux ? Je demande à voir…) (Nda : Ben regarde lol ) Comme écrasé par la puissance du jeune homme qui s'avançait. D'ailleurs celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix basse et froide, limite polaire avec une touche d'ironie :

« Charmant accueil pour un voyageur solitaire, j'aime beaucoup vraiment c'est charmant. Vos menaces sont inutiles, la magie blanche ne peut plus m'atteindre depuis longtemps surtout à si faible puissance »

Les élèves tremblaient, complètement terrorisés, (Ndm : et hop, quelques centaines de gosses traumatisés…) pas un ne bougeait, pas un ne prononçait un mot. Dumbledore se leva et dit :

« Que voulez-vous mangemort (Ndm : c'est pas bien de juger les gens sur leur apparence…) (Nda : Je sais mais va lui expliquer toi lol )et comment êtes-vous parvenu ici malgré… »

« Tout d'abord je ne suis point un mangemort et je n'en serai jamais quand à vos protections, elles sont risibles, même un bambin de quatre ans pourrait entrer sans peine. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Et pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage ? »

« Calmez-vous grand-père (Ndm : et le respect du aux aînés ? Vilain !) et faites baisser ces baguettes, ce n'est pas un accueil digne d'un sorcier aussi réputé que vous. Quand à savoir qui je suis, je pense que ma réputation me précède. Je me nomme Yanef Takamya et je désire parlez avec vous et les membres de l'ordre du phénix présents dans votre école. Je n'en dirai pas plus en présence des élèves et des professeurs non concernés »

A peine ces mots prononcés, tout les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux, observant encore plus ouvertement le visiteur même s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage. Certains étaient excités et l'appelaient _Héros_ d'autres complètement terrorisés ne prononçaient plus un mot et se balançaient d'avant en arrière sur leur chaise. Les professeurs ne baissèrent pas leur baguette mais celle-ci tremblait dans leur main, ils n'avaient pas l'air fiers. Dumbledore demanda aux préfets de reconduire les élèves dans leurs salles communes et de rester là bas avec eux. Il ne fit sortir aucun professeur sauf deux car tous faisaient partie de l'ordre (Ndm : ça s'appelle de la discrimination à l'embauche ça…) sauf Mr Vector, le prof de runes et Mme Masami, la prof d'études des moldus (Ndm : maiheu éè pourquoi j'ai po le droit de rester ?) (Nda : tu vas voir ma belle Seconde on a besoin de toi ). Ces deux-là sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller surveiller que les élèves obéissaient bien aux consignes données.

Yanef prit la parole à nouveau :

« Les baguettes Messieurs, Mesdames, les baguettes… »

Dumbledore dit alors :

« Baissez d'abord votre capuche et dites nous pourquoi vous vous vêtissez comme un mangemort si vous n'en n'êtes pas un »

Yanef répondit :

« Vous n'avez point d'ordres à me donner (Ndm : ben t'es un petit peu pas chez toi mon pote là…) et en vue de mes actions, il est clair que je ne suis pas du côté de Lord Voldy-chou (Ndm : … sans commentaire…) »

Dumbledore n'eut même pas un sourire à cette appellation pour le moins étrange du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais fit baisser les baguettes de ses collègues et amis puis il tenta de faire asseoir le jeune homme non loin d'eux mais celui-ci refusa, préférant la position debout, il n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur ou même égal à ces gens-là, ces gens qui s'étaient servis de lui, désormais c'est lui qui se servirait d'eux.

Yanef baissa alors sa capuche mais nul ne le reconnut, il avait bien trop changé et sa puissance était désormais inégalée.

« Je désire me joindre à l'ordre du phénix mais pas en tant que simple membre. Je veux y entrer au même titre que vous Dumbledore. Je n'accepterai aucun statut inférieur. Je ne me joins pas à vous par simple bonté de cœur car je vous méprise, vous et votre cortège d'amis, mais nous avons le même objectif, celui de vaincre le Seigneur Noir » (Ndm : mais je l'enverrais se faire foutre moi ce petit con à la place de Dumbie… Sale morveux !)

Dumbledore manifesta une vivre surprise et Minerva laissa échapper une exclamation de pure indignation quand aux paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Et pourtant, Albus savait que la puissance de ce jeune inconnu serait un plus dans la bataille. Certes ils avaient perdu le Sauveur comme tout le monde appelait Harry Potter mais Yanef saurait peut-être faire pencher la balance de leur côté. De plus, il ne pouvait le nier, il était bien moins puissant que celui-ci… Et il avait fait bien plus en quelques années de temps que lui durant sa vie entière… Il accepta la proposition du jeune homme laissant ses pairs consternés. (Ndm : mais mais mais, ça va pas non ? Qu'il aille se battre tout seul ! T'es même pas sûr qu'il soit gentil ! Il devient gâteux le Dumbie…)

Yanef prit alors la direction des opérations et bien des gens arrivèrent au célèbre château de Poudlard. Des gens qui avaient prêté allégeance à Yanef et qui étaient prêts à tout pour lui, même des créatures fantastiques telles des griffons, des licornes, des hippogriffes, des basilics, etc. vinrent prêter leur force au jeune homme et un entraînement colossal débuta. Tous furent mis à contribution. Les puissances se décuplèrent, les frayeurs s'envolèrent et l'espoir commença à renaître au sein des familles. Etrangement on entendit peu parler de Voldemort durant ce laps de temps, lui aussi rassemblait ses troupes en vue du combat final. Il avait lui aussi cessé depuis longtemps de se préoccuper du jeune Potter qu'il croyait mort et ne se préoccupait plus que de celui qui ruinait ses plans à chaque fois, l'étrange et énigmatique Yanef Takamya, sorti un jour du néant pour tous les surprendre.

Lorsque le jour du combat final arriva, Yanef Takamya se tenait face au vent sur une colline tel l'hégire d'un navire fendant les flots tumultueux. Il paraissait étrangement calme et ne manifesta pas l'ombre d'un recul lorsque le Seigneur noir apparut devant lui, sa troupe immense à sa suite.

Voldemort n'était pas encore en vue mais ses troupes faisaient face à celles du Seigneur Gris, la hargne et la colère se lisaient dans leurs yeux, ils avaient envie de sang, ils voulaient la destruction, ils étaient fins prêts.

Lucius, le bras droit du Seigneur Noir, se tenait à l'avant des troupes, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Aujourd'hui il ne portait pas sa cagoule, comme des milliers (Ndm : tant que ça ? la ouache…) d'autres mangemorts il avait préféré se battre à visage découvert pour montrer en quoi il croyait et surtout en qui. Il détestait Potter autrefois car il était le symbole de la lumière, mais en même temps il avait admiré ce jeune homme (Ndm : ah ué ? Ben il l'a vachement bien caché… Genre quand il veut l'avada kedavraiser qd il libère Dobby…), l'ennemi de son fils depuis l'enfance. A l'annonce de la mort de Harry, il avait été bouleversé (Ndm : OO C'est de la SF ta fic ?) (Nda : Mais nan, il cachait bien son jeu c'est tout ) et savait que désormais plus rien ne pourrait sauver le côté du vieux fou. Aujourd'hui il avait peur, peur de ce jeune homme inconnu au visage si franc, au regard qui lui faisait penser au jeune Potter d'autrefois. Mais Lucius savait qu'il ne pouvait montrer sa crainte, de plus Voldemort n'était-il pas le plus fort ?

Lucius lança le signal et son armée se mis en marche. De l'autre côté de la plaine une clameur s'éleva alors que l'armée de Yanef se mettait en mouvement.

La première ligne composée des Harpies chez Voldemort affronta les Griffons, les Basilics alliés de Yanef combattirent ceux qui s'étaient alliés à l'autre camp, les phénix de lumière affrontait les phénix noirs (ça existe ? Des phénix de lumière noire, trop fort ), la bataille faisait rage, des plumes tourbillonnaient en tous sens, le sang giclait, de nombreux êtres périrent dans un râle d'agonie. Harry vit tomber Ron et Hermione, ses amis d'enfance, sous les coups furieux de Bellatrix, il vit Dumbledore tuer Narcissca Malfoy (Ndm : je croyais qu'elle était du genre à avoir peur d'écailler son vernis à ongles elle )et se faire blesser par Severus (Ndm : roh le vilain) qui le prit en traite. Il vit Remus sous sa forme de Loup-Garou trancher de part en part le corps de Draco (Ndm : il pourrait aussi lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents avant de lui dévorer les boyaux, ça ferait bien aussi :D) (Nda : Peut être qu'il l'a fait, faudrait lui demander : p) et bien d'autres morts encore. Il perdit le fil de la bataille au moment au Voldemort apparut enfin en haut de la colline, surplombant le champ de bataille.

Le Seigneur Gris fit alors appel à un dragon et se fit déposer devant le Seigneur Sombre. Le combat s'entama sur les chapeaux de roues, les sorts fusèrent avec violence, Voldy (Ndm : ça fait sérieux de l'appeler « voldy » en plein milieu d'un duel à mort tiens…) lança un avada kedavra bien senti au moment au Harry perdait l'équilibre après un sort de tremblement de Terre. Le jeune homme allait perdre la vie et ferma les yeux un instant, une larme perla à son œil alors qu'il se demandait comment les autres allaient s'en sortir, il avait une fois de plus échoué…

« NON » cria-t-il soudain dans un sursaut de rage. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'il devait mourir il le ferait comme un homme, pas comme un lâche. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le rayon vert frôler sa tête, quelqu'un venait de le faire dévier, un corps tomba dans la poussière, un homme vêtu de blanc aux cheveux d'argent et à la barbe impressionnante, Dumbledore venait de perdre la vie en sauvant la sienne (Ndm : c'est beau ; ;). Bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours apprécié les actes du sorcier, il l'aimait malgré tout et sa mort fut pour lui un grand coup. (Ndm : et Ron et Hermione par contre il s'en tape…) (Nda : Moi je les aimais pas trop c'est peut être pour ça lol, nan plus sérieusement les amis d'enfance qui l'ont un rien abandonné quand il était en difficulté ben ça lui donne plus envie de faire un meurtre pour les venger) Aveuglé par la rage, il se releva et s'avança vers Voldemort le visage menaçant, son aura tournoyait avec force autour de lui, arrachant par ci par là des morceaux de la Terre, des cailloux immenses, etc. On aurait dit une véritable tornade, un ouragan même, de magie pure. Harry avait lâché sa baguette, malgré l'absence de nuage, la foudre tomba alors sans discontinuer du ciel.

Voldemort prit alors peur, la rage de Harry venait de faire décupler encore son pouvoir, il était désormais à son paroxysme, mais ce qui effrayait le plus le Lord Noir, ce n'était pas cette démonstration de puissance, mais la marque rouge vive qui venait d'apparaître sur le front de Yanef, la cicatrice d'Harry Potter, le seul qui pouvait le vaincre. (la prophétie, le retour…musique qui fait peur)

Le Seigneur noir se mit en position défensive et déploya lui aussi son aura au maximum. La colère et la rage de vaincre flamboyaient dans son regard, après tout d'après cette même prophétie il était également le seul à pouvoir vaincre Harry Potter, et c'est ce qu'il ferait pour régner enfin en maître sur le monde entier.

Les deux puissances s'entrechoquèrent, les sorts fusèrent de plus belle mais s'annulaient entre eux à chaque fois, ils semblaient seuls au monde, bataille antique, bataille mystique, qui allait l'emporter ? Ils semblaient de force égale. (suspense… musique de suspense)

Comme entourés d'un dôme doré, les deux combattants ne semblaient plus avoir conscience du monde extérieur, la bataille s'était arrêtée autour d'eux et tous attendaient le dénouement du combat épique, celui qui déciderait de la fin de la guerre. (Ndm : c'est vrai quoi, pas la peine que les autres s'entretuent pour rien)

La puissance de Harry eut soudain comme un sursaut supplémentaire de force, à l'aura rouge, verte, argent et or de Harry vient s'ajouter le bleu de l'aura qu'il avait acquis auprès de la Dame du Lac mais cela ne semblait toujours pas suffisant… Une aura d'une blancheur immaculée se joignit alors à celles précédentes, l'héritage de Merlin.

Voldemort concentra alors tout son pouvoir dans une ultime attaque, un avada kedevra qui partit droit devant lui, balayant toute vie sur son passage, Harry lança quand à lui un rayon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un sortilège antique oublié de tous, un sortilège soufflé par son instinct. Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent et semblaient être de forces égales, mais progressivement celui de Harry gagnait du terrain sur celui de son ennemi juré et finit par l'emporter. Voldemort s'éteignit, il ne resta rien de lui, pas même de la poussière, il avait été désintégré. Une clameur salua sa mort et l'armée du seigneur vaincu partit en débandade poursuivie par l'armée de Yanef. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, vidé de ses forces. Une licorne s'agenouilla à côté de lui et il se hissa sur son dos (Ndm : euh… les licornes aiment pas les garçons d'abord, et même pour les filles, elles ont intérêt à être pures et vierges si elles veulent pas se prendre un méchant coup de corne dans le ventre… Il est toujours puceau Riri ?) (Nda : oui entre autre lol mais là j'avais parlé qu'il a fait de nombreuses rencontrent dans son périple et il a aidé ce peuple. Il est le seul garçon acceptée par elles). Elle l'emmena un peu à l'écart du champ de bataille. Adossé à un arbre Harry reprenait son souffle.

_♣ __ fin du Flash Back __♣_

_« Yanef, Yanef, Yanef » scandaient des voix dans le lointain. Lentement le jeune Potter reprit ses esprits. Il n'avait que trop pensé au passé, il fallait désormais aller de l'avant, il le savait. Il se retourna et marcha vers la source du bruit alors que la clameur montait encore d'intensité, tous voulaient voir et féliciter leur héros, Harry eut un sourire désabusé, lui qui avait tant voulu fuir cela, toute cette célébrité non désirée, enfin au moins maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il y était pour quelque chose et non que c'était dû à un coup de chance grâce au sacrifice de sa mère autrefois. Le port de tête élégant, la démarche gracieuse malgré la fatigue, les vêtements déchirés et le visage sale, du sang également mais peu importe… Il leur fit face et dit d'une voix forte :_

_« Merci mes amis, merci à tous d'avoir aidé à cette victoire. Votre nom restera pour l'Eternité dans l'Histoire avec un grand H et surtout au plus profond de notre cœur. Vous avez su vous unir malgré toutes vos différences sous ma bannière et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Sans vous rien n'aurait été possible. Nombre d'entre nous ne reverront jamais leur famille car leur âme a quitté leur corps sur ce champ de bataille, pensez à eux, gardez toujours au fond de vous le souvenir vivace de ceux qui nous ont quitté pour que jamais ils ne soient oubliés. Tant qu'ils vivront dans vos cœurs, leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain et vous ne serez jamais seuls. Je vous demande une minute de silence, une minute de recueillement » (Ndm : notons ici que en Angleterre, où les gens sont très logiques, la minute de silence dure DEUX minutes…)_

_Le bruit s'estompa et tout le monde eut une expression pensive et mélancolique sur le visage. Certains se signaient, d'autres priaient, pleuraient… Les licornes, griffons et autres animaux magiques faisaient de même. Tous unis dans la même douleur muette._

_« Merci à tous, je ne suis pas un héros, ne me traitez pas en tant que tel, vous êtes tous des héros, vous êtes tous égaux et je suis pareil à vous »_

_Quelqu'un dans la foule lança :_

_« Tentez de prendre la clé Monseigneur, vous le méritez bien, vous avez vaincu Celui-qui-n'est-plus »_

_Tous reprirent en cœur cette phrase et Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tous sauraient aujourd'hui qui il était vraiment. Il eut un sourire désabusé et le cortège de la foule l'emmena jusqu'à son ancienne demeure. Rien n'avait changé, ému Yanef s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée centrale et comtempla les portes de son domaine puis s'avança lentement vers le rocher enchanté._

_Le Seigneur Gris caressa alors avec douceur la surface du rocher qui lentement devint molle, il passa ensuite sa main à l'intérieur de celle-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'un rideau de brumes. La clé se logea tout naturellement dans sa main et il la brandit ensuite aux yeux de tous. La population tout d'abord surprise ne réagit pas puis des applaudissements naquirent peu à peu pour prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Yanef prit alors la parole :_

_« Oui vous l'avez deviné, je suis Harry Potter et je suis toujours vivant, mais cela ne change rien, agissez avec moi comme avant, je suis toujours et je resterai à jamais Yanef Takamya au fond de moi »_

_Le monde se releva lentement mais sûrement, Harry reprit sa vie d'autrefois dans son domaine bien que cette fois il n'avait plus personne pour lui imposer sa volonté. Il était enfin libre._

_Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, Harry se rendit à la prison d'Azkaban et examina les prisonniers. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un homme qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, le bras droit en personne du Seigneur Noir, Lucius Malfoy. On avait demandé au Seigneur Gris de se choisir un ou deux prisonniers parmi les perdants de la guerre pour s'en faire des esclaves (Ndm : et la convention de Genève sur les prisonniers de guerre ? Et l'abolition de l'esclavage ? C'est pour les chiens ?) (Nda : Pas à l'époque ma chère ')). Harry eut un sourire pour son ancien ennemi et le choisit. On apposa à Lucius des menottes (Ndm : roh des menottes…Ca va être hot dans le prochain chapitre…)( Nda : tu penses tout de suite à mal ') magiques pour l'empêcher de se servir de ses pouvoirs et Harry l'emmena dans son domaine._

_(à suivre…)_

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu et que vous continuerez à suivre cette fic J'espère recevoir des reviews de votre part avec un petit commentaire favorable ou non pour ce chapitre._

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Choix

Le Prince de Glace enchaîné

_Rating : M sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs (relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling mais les surnoms utilisés, l'histoire et les idées contées ici m'appartiennent de droit._

_Couple : Lucius/ Harry_

_Auteur : Sahada_

_Note : J'ai choisi de développer un peu plus le choix d'Harry dans ce chapitre. Le prochain concerna les débuts de Lucius au service de Monsieur Potter. Que dis-je, de maître Potter._

_Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu cours et qu'il n'a pas été corrigé plus avant mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera tout de même. Bonne lecture._

_***************************_

**Chapitre 1 : Le Choix**

Lucius avait été fortement blessé durant la bataille finale. Il était à peine conscient quand Yanef avait avoué, plus ou moins contraint et forcé par la force des choses, qu'il avait été, était et serait toujours Harry Potter, le Survivant… L'homme blond profondément surpris avait perdu connaissance au moment même où le Seigneur Gris avait reconnu son identité et s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tard, mal en point mais toujours en vie, au sein de l'infirmerie de la célèbre prison des sorciers. Il avait cherché à savoir si tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve, si Harry Potter était vraiment revenu, s'il était toujours en vie, le résultat de la bataille aussi… Mais les réponses qu'il recevait étaient floues, souvent contradictoires et Lucius ne savait plus que croire. Pourtant son emprisonnement laissait présager le pire pour celui à qui il avait tout donné, son nom sa renommée, sa richesse sa famille.

Trois mois après la bataille finale, alors que Lucius avait pratiquement récupéré de ses blessures, il apprit par hasard, à l'aide de quelques financements de gardiens véreux, que le Seigneur Gris allait se rendre à la prison d'Azkaban dans le but de choisir un ou plusieurs esclaves. Son regard éteint ces derniers temps s'éclaira brièvement, enfin il allait y voir un peu d'animation à la prison. Une petite distraction n'allait pas lui faire de mal… après tout il était presque sûr de ne pas être choisi alors autant s'amuser un peu en lançant des piques et autres remarques désobligeantes au Sauveur du Monde.

***********************

Harry n'avait jamais été partisan de l'esclavage des hommes et des créatures bien qu'il avait accepté depuis longtemps la dépendance des elfes de maison envers les sorciers. Il avait eu beau tenté de refuser de prendre un prisonnier à son service, les gens n'avaient cessé de réclamer cet acte. Soupirant, après bien des discussions, il avait finit par céder.

Il s'était rendu sur l'île d'Azkaban et son cœur avait manqué un battement en voyant le lieu tant honni. Il émanait de l'île, et de la prison qui trônait en son centre, une impression de grandeur, de terreur aussi sans doute. Bien que les détraqueurs aient quitté les lieux depuis quelques mois, on pouvait encore sentir des relents de leurs présences suinter des murs humides. Son nez se fronça alors qu'il s'approchait de la lourde porte de chêne, une odeur de moisissure et de cadavres en cours de putréfaction saturait l'air.

Harry avait passé les lourdes portes en cachant du mieux possible son dégoût. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Bien que le sol semblait relativement propre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre cet endroit et le champs de bataille, la même odeur régnait en maître… comme une odeur de défaite. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Harry avait voulu… mais la prison devait exister, après tout, l'on ne pouvait pas punir tous les criminels de mort, même si certains le méritaient sans doute.

Le Seigneur Gris avait attendu d'un côté de la vitre des parloirs et les prisonniers avaient défilés en file indienne lentement. Certains semblaient totalement défaits, brisés. Tandis que d'autres arboraient encore un air qui se voulait arrogant bien que leurs tenues totalement en lambeaux et les nombreux coups qu'ils semblaient avoir reçus ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. D'autres encore semblaient vouloir attirer la pitié du sorcier qui les regardait, comme si être son esclave pouvait être mieux que ce qu'ils vivaient au sein de la prison, mêmes s'ils avaient été ennemis… mêmes s'ils l'étaient encore. Peut-être certains rêvaient-ils de se venger ? Cela n'aurait pas surpris Harry. Combien de fois lui-même n'avait-il pas pu taire son désir de vengeance, même en sachant que ses actes ne changeraient rien, même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ?

Harry commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement, aucun des prisonniers passant devant lui n'allumait une flamme dans son regard. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager sa vie avec l'un de ses criminels, encore moins en tant qu'esclave. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait accepté de venir se choisir un esclave était la possibilité de ne plus se sentir si seul dans son domaine qui lui semblait si vide malgré la présence de quelques animaux magiques dans le parc. Pourtant il ne voulait pas n'importe qui…

Alors qu'il allait faire enfin faire cesser cette mascarade grotesque, cette parodie de marché aux bovins, il LE vit, lui, l'homme pour qui il ressentait quelque chose de plus que pour les autres, une haine plus poussée que pour les autres. Cet homme n'était pas aussi anonyme pour lui que les autres nombreux mangemorts qui avaient défilés aujourd'hui, cet homme était le bras droit de son ennemi le plus mortel et était le père de son plus grand rival… Rival qui était mort lors de la dernière bataille d'ailleurs. Cet homme était Lucius Malfoy. Son regard le toisait, toujours aussi fier et méprisant. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé, hormis peut-être les quelques cicatrices qu'il pouvait deviner entre les lambeaux de vêtements qu'il portait encore et le fait qu'il boitait légèrement. Il aurait presque parût beau ainsi… presque s'il ne lui inspirait pas autant de dégoût.

Contrairement à ce que Lucius avait prévu de faire, il ne put articuler un mot lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert et flamboyant du plus grand ennemi de son maître… enfin de son ancien maître maintenant. Oh ce n'était pas par peur, ni même par respect, non. Tout simplement les parois du parloir avaient été ensorcelées pour ne laisser passer aucun son s'il l'on ne parlait pas dans les micros de chaque côté des vitres et donc cela n'aurait servit à rien de s'époumoner. Il avait alors simplement fait passer tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage par son regard, un regard de glace.

Harry soutint son regard sans sourciller mais il n'avait même pas envie d'arborer un sourire moqueur en voyant la condition dans laquelle l'homme jadis si fier était rendu. Il ne souhaitait cela à personne, pas après avoir vu les ravages que cette prison avait fait sur son parrain. Lucius poursuivit sa route et regagna sa cellule comme les autres avant lui. Bien des gens défilèrent encore devant le jeune Sauveur du monde mais Harry les laissa passer sans vraiment les voir, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de pure haine que lui avait lancé l'ancien bras droit de son ennemi de toujours et cela le hantait, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

Il avait finit par choisir en venant chercher un 'esclave' de sauver quelqu'un qui pouvait encore être pardonné, de lui donner comme une nouvelle chance de se racheter et de le libérer par la suite mais là… Il avait presque envie, comme une joie malsaine, de faire de Lucius Malfoy son esclave personnel… Quel déchéance ce serait pour un seigneur jadis si grand, si fort… si fier. Harry ne se reconnaissait plus, était-il vraiment l'un de ses gens qui aimaient tant trainer leurs esclaves dans la boue ? Était-il un autre Malfoy en puissance ? Ou pire… un autre seigneur des ténèbres ? Pourtant la part de ce dernier qu'il avait en lui était morte avec lui… Il ne pouvait donc plus être comme lui, si ? Pourquoi parlait-il encore Fourchelangue si la part de Voldemort en lui s'était éteinte ? L'être maléfique avait-il vraiment quitté ce monde ? Harry secoua la tête, il n'était pas ici pour penser à cela, l'imprégnation ancienne des détraqueurs dans les murs devaient être encore trop présente et cela le perturbait. Les prisonniers avaient désormais tous défilés devant lui et on attendait sa réponse… Son regard se fit plus dur et il prononça d'une voix forte et posée les simples mots suivants :

« Je choisis de prendre Lucius Malfoy »

Le silence se fit pesant et les gardiens regardèrent le sauveur du monde comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes, une queue et des écailles. Personne ne s'attendait à son choix mais les sourires se firent tout de suite plus mesquins et plus froids. Nul doute que dans tous les esprits, le prince des glace allait longtemps se repentir de ses actes et qu'il souhaiterait bientôt être mort comme le reste de sa famille.

On alla chercher l'homme dans sa cellule et s'il fut surpris et incrédule, il ne le montra nullement sur son visage. Ses yeux furent bandés et ses mains reçurent la pose de menottes magiques empêchant toute manifestation de pouvoir. Il fut conduit alors au bureau du directeur de la prison où l'on brida ses pouvoirs et on le lia à son nouveau maître : Harry Potter.

Celui-ci s'avança alors et le prit par le bras pour le faire transplaner directement devant les grilles de sa demeure. Les journalistes tentèrent bien de les arrêter mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre et il traîna l'ancien mangemort derrière lui sur le chemin menant à la porte principale de sa grande demeure vide… ou presque. Un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby ouvrit les portes et se prosterna si fort au sol qu'on entendit son nez le frotter d'une manière fort peu élégante… Vraiment désespérant mais Harry n'avait jamais pu lui faire comprendre que son comportement devait changer alors il faisait avec.

Lucius fut conduit dans une petite chambre aux murs vides et blancs contenant un lit de deux personnes, une table de chevet, une fenêtre, un bureau et une chaise. La fenêtre ne comportait pas de barreau mais elle était bien trop haute que pour laisser au mangemort un quelconque espoir de fuite. Harry s'en alla, le laissant là, seul, sans lui dire un seul mot. Lucius inspecta les lieux et dans une armoire de taille assez imposante pour la chambre, il trouva quelques vêtements chics et anciens… Vraisemblablement ceux du défunt Sirius Black que le Seigneur Gris avait placé là pour son futur esclave, et donc pour lui. L'aristocrate eut un soupire de dépit et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait vraiment envie de se laver mais visiblement Monsieur Potter n'avait aucune envie de se préoccuper de son bien être… D'un autre côté, si la situation avait été inversée, lui-même aurait traité son esclave d'une bien plus dure manière alors…

_**(à suivre...)**_


	3. Chapitre 2 Une saison en Enfers

**Le Prince de Glace enchaîné**

_Rating : M sans aucun doute. Présence de lemon(s) à venir et il y aura des slashs (relation entre hommes)._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Jk. Rowling mais les surnoms utilisés, l'histoire et les idées contées ici m'appartiennent de droit._

_Couple : Lucius/ Harry_

_Bêta nouvellement promu : Alessan, dieu vivant en ces terres ^^_

_Auteur : Sahada_

_***************************_

**Chapitre 2 : Une saison en Enfers**

**POV Lucius**

Lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts, j'ai cru vivre un rêve, les relents de la prison avaient disparu et je n'étais plus allongé sur une paillasse couverte de puce, j'étais dans un vrai lit et c'était bien le soleil que je voyais par la fenêtre dont les rideaux bleus étaient grands ouverts. La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais n'avait rien de ce à quoi j'avais été habitué par le passé, et pourtant… C'était tellement mieux que là d'où je venais mais je me demandais encore comment cela était possible que je fusse choisi par cet homme… Oh pas comme amant, heureusement ! Mais tout de même… Allait-il me traiter comme un chien ? Comme un veracrasse devant ramper à ses pieds ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'un Malfoy allait s'abaisser devant lui ? Jamais je ne sucerais ses robes, pas même pour une clémence. Il m'avait choisi ? Et bien il allait maintenant en payer le prix. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pouvais plus faire de magie pour l'instant que j'allais me priver de faire de sa vie un enfer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et j'eus un sursaut… si bien que je me retrouvai à terre, j'étais tombé du lit devant Potter… La joie. Il eut le bon temps de ne pas ricaner mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Il irradiait de puissance, non pas vraiment de puissance, d'une colère sourde plutôt, je ne l'avais pas forcé à me choisir pourtant, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il était forcé de me supporter maintenant. Son nez se fronça de dégoût, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un aristocrate incommodé par une odeur dérangeante, presque, il était bien loin d'en avoir l'allure… Il était complètement débraillé… Un vrai vagabond… Je reçus une serviette en pleine figure et elle tomba sur le sol alors que je fusillais Potter du regard.

« Pour te laver Malfoy… Tu empestes »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, comment osait-il ? Ce sale petit Griffondor de pacotille, ce nain de jardin lobotomisé, cet hérisson mal coiffé et mal dégrossi… La colère déforma un instant mes traits parfaits avant que je reprenne une contenance tel le digne représentant des Malfoy que j'étais. Je me levais alors dignement, du moins aussi dignement que me le permettait ma jambe en mauvais état et ma tenue des plus déplorables et j'avançais vers lui contenant ma colère, la serviette dans la main droite. Je lui cinglais le visage avec en passant et en lui disant d'une voix polaire :

« Trop aimable pour quelqu'un dont l'apparence est celle d'un clochard. Je suppose que je fais comme chez moi »

******************

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent de colère sous l'affront et il empoigna le bras de l'homme blond en le serrant fortement. Lucius grimaça alors qu'une tâche de sang pointait à travers le tissu déchiré, une blessure récente due à une bagarre dans les couloirs, mais le Seigneur Gris ne sembla pas y prêter attention et sa voix coléreuse se fit entendre :

« Il y a certaines choses que nous allons mettre au point maintenant Malfoy. Je suis ici chez moi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'y es pas le bienvenu. Tu n'es pas un invité de marque Lucius, loin de là. Même Dobby est au dessus de toi, est-ce bien clair ? Maintenant tu vas me suivre sans discuter, tu vas ôter tes loques, te laver, mettre les vêtements qui seront à côté de ta bassine et tu écouteras Dobby qui te donneras tes tâches à faire pour la journée »

Lucius se tut, la magie d'Harry Potter lui serrait la gorge comme pour l'étrangler et il était pratiquement sûr que le jeune homme n'en avait même pas conscience. Une magie instinctive et offensive, c'était bien sa veine. Même s'il l'avait voulu, aucune parole n'aurait pu franchir ses lèvres et il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air quand la pression disparut brusquement. Il put ainsi reprendre sa respiration en longues goulées d'air et il fusilla l'autre homme du regard. Il allait être l'esclave d'un elfe de maison, d'un elfe de maison qui plus est, lui avait appartenu par le passé… et qu'il avait _superbement_ traité. La meilleure chose qu'il lui était donné d'entendre, assurément!

Choisissant de prendre au pied de la lettre son nouveau maître, Lucius s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir alors qu'Harry continuait son chemin sans se retourner dans sa direction. Il commença alors à ôter ses vieilles loques, lentement, silencieusement, s'arrachant des grimaces de douleur lorsque celles-ci prenaient avec elles des croûtes de ses blessures ou des plaques entières de crasse. N'entendant plus un son, Harry se retourna pour découvrir la vision d'un Lucius totalement nu, maigre, les côtes extrêmement visibles, le corps pratiquement bleu de coups, des cicatrices, des blessures fraiches qui saignaient… Son visage exprima un instant l'horreur avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et fonce sur l'homme plus âgé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement Malfoy ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te déshabiller comme ça en plein couloir mais puisque cela semble tant te plaire, ton costume de travail sera un simple tablier sur ton corps nu jusqu'à nouvel ordre ».

Plus bas, d'un ton proche d'un murmure, il ajouta :

« Je vais envoyer Winky pour te soigner ».

Il le mena alors à une petite pièce rectangulaire où trônait en son centre une énorme bassine contenant de l'eau fumante et parfumée. Harry récupéra les vêtements préparés et posés sur une chaise en bois sculptée et laissa l'homme seul. Il donna des ordres à Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte sa nouvelle tenue de travail et lui demanda de prévenir l'autre elfe pour les donner les soins nécessaires. Lui, s'en alla dans une pièce reculée du château… Une pièce dissimulant un miroir aux pouvoirs des plus étonnants. C'était un miroir plus communément appelé l' « Œil de Dieu », non pas qu'il avait un quelconque rapport avec une religion, mais parce qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le lieu auquel il était lié, en l'occurrence le domaine entier du Seigneur Gris… y comprit la « salle de bain » où se trouvait actuellement son nouvel esclave, quatrième et dernier membre de sa maisonnée. En effet, avant son arrivée, Harry vivait seul avec, pour seule compagnie, ses deux elfes de maison libérés, Dobby et Winky.

********************

**POV Harry**

En voyant Lucius dans cet état, j'avais voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais mal. Oh juste un instant, juste le temps de réaliser qui il était réellement. Ce qu'il a vécu, je ne le souhaitais à personne; mais au fond de moi, une petite voix ne cessais de me dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché, qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il devrait être mort, à pourrir quelque part telle l'ordure qu'il était, cependant…

Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le laisser ainsi, j'avais envoyé Winky, elle saurait quoi faire… Et puis cette idée de le laisser déambuler vêtu d'un unique tablier comme une soubrette… quelle idée j'avais eu… Heureusement que l'été venait de commencer! En hiver il aurait fini par mourir de froid, ces vieux châteaux sont tellement mal chauffés… Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pour Malfoy dans cette prison… On entendait tellement de choses, rumeurs plus folles et plus sombres les unes que les autres… Je ne l'avais pas bien regardé… Peut-être avait-il été violé là bas ? Il avait l'air tellement fragilisé… Putain! Harry, arrête ! C'est de Malfoy senior dont on parle ! Tu devrais t'en foutre ! Tu devrais !

Oui, mais voilà, il n'avait pas été surnommé durant longtemps le Sauveur de la Veuve et de l'Orphelin pour rien, il voulait aider les gens, c'était dans sa nature, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir et puis… Malfoy était veuf, non ?

*******************

Harry contempla le miroir dont la surface vierge ne montrait encore rien d'autre que son propre reflet. L'écrin d'argent l'enserrant était finement ouvragé: d'un côté un lion dressé tenait dans ses griffes le haut de l'ouvrage, de l'autre un serpent enserrait dans ses anneaux le montant pour ouvrir la gueule face au lion furieux. Le parfait paradoxe de son être en somme. Il se demandait si la personne qui avait commandé ce miroir était comme lui, mi-serpentard, mi-griffondor. Un lointain ancêtre peut-être ? Ou peut-être simplement son grand-père, il ne savait presque rien de sa famille, si ce n'est que son père était un pur griffondor et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être l'auteur d'une pareille commande, qui plus est le miroir semblait ancien… quoiqu'avec la magie cela ne voulait rien dire.

« Alors mon bel Alessan, dit moi ce que tu vois: que fait le Prince de glace ? »

La surface du miroir se troubla et une sorte de brume flotta un instant à sa surface. Un visage peu à peu se forma, le visage d'un très beau jeune homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux métalliques, presque semblables à ceux de l'être qui entrait actuellement dans son bain.

« Heureux de vous revoir, ô mon délicieux maître, c'est un plaisir que de vous obliger! »

La brume emporta le doux visage dans un tourbillon de volutes, laissant la place à une vue de la « salle de bain » du rez-de-chaussée : dans le baquet, plongé jusqu'au coup trempait le nouvel occupant du château. Des soupirs se faisaient entendre, tandis que les yeux fermés, Lucius Malefoy tentait d'ôter toute la crasse incrustée sur son corps meurtri.

Avec prudence il nettoyait chaque plaie, espérant qu'elles ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices sur sa peau délicate.

Harry était figé, son regard passait sur le corps de l'ancien mangemort en s'attardant sur chacune de ses blessures, sur chacun de ses gestes lents.

« Si je puis me permettre maître, il est tout de même fort bien pourvu! »

Harry sursauta et fixa la réplique miniature du visage du miroir sur le côté droit. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougis mais son regard était dur.

« Je ne pourrais jamais voir cet être abjecte de cette manière, même si la marque de l'Infamie sur son bras a disparu depuis la chute de Voldemort ».

« Il ne faut point dire jamais mon maître! Seules les divinités peuvent prévoir de quoi demain sera fait »

Harry fusilla le miroir du regard, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il finit par demander à ce dernier de ne plus lui montrer le mangemort et quitta la pièce encore légèrement troublé, les paroles du miroir résonnant dans son esprit en un écho sans fin.

Ayant pris l'habitude de faire tout par lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant, puis lors de son périple solitaire, aujourd'hui encore, malgré la présence des deux elfes de maison à ses côtés, il s'occupait toujours de la cuisine, bien que le ménage, lui, était délégué aux elfes et maintenant également à Malfoy. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Parfois il n'en avait pas envie, et parfois simplement Dobby ne le laissait pas faire, proclamant à qui mieux mieux que c'était son rôle cependant… cela arrivait rarement. Harry prépara un repas simple, puis il envoya Winky chercher son nouvel esclave afin qu'il vint se restaurer après sa première après-midi de travail. Le jeune homme avait prit l'habitude de manger en compagnie de ses elfes, ses seuls compagnons depuis longtemps, et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire le repas en deux temps, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de manger avec l'ancien aristocrate sous les yeux.

Lucius arriva, plus propre que lors de leur première entrevue à la prison, mais bien moins soigné que ce dans les souvenirs du Seigneur Gris. Visiblement Dobby n'avait pas jugé bon de le laisser se refaire une toilette entre le moment où il avait terminé son travail et le moment où il avait dû se rendre dans cette grande salle vide et froide afin de prendre sa pitance. Si l'homme fut étonné du traitement qui lui était réservé, et de celui qui était propre aux elfes, il n'en dit rien. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant, Harry ne levant même pas les yeux vers Lucius.

Le même schéma, ou presque, se reproduisit les jours suivants. Lucius ne voyait Harry que lors des repas, ne recevant ses ordres pour la journée que de Dobby et travaillant sous sa surveillance. Il ignorait bien sûr qu'Harry observait son comportement à divers moments de la journée à travers le miroir Alessan. Chaque fois que Lucius croisait le regard de Potter lors des repas, celui-ci détournait son regard vide de lui, il semblait totalement éteint et Malfoy se demandait bien le pourquoi de cela, auparavant jamais le Seigneur Gris n'avait été ainsi…

Et le mangemort se demandait bien pourquoi cela le travaillait autant: il n'aurait jamais dû se préoccuper de la santé de son propriétaire… jamais.

Harry n'avait plus aucun but dans la vie, il ignorait pourquoi il était encore sur cette Terre, après tout il avait accompli sa mission alors que lui restait-il encore à faire ? Aucun objectif, rien, aucune utilité, pour personne. Il n'avait plus d'amis, si ce n'est deux elfes de maison, pas de proches, pas d'amant, ni d'amante, rien, personne, même plus un ennemi. Personne ne s'inquiétait de lui s'il ne mangeait pas, personne ne le pleurerait s'il mourait si ce n'est quelques badauds pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était le Héros… La belle affaire. Il n'avait pas demandé à l'être, il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'une prophétie le pousse à tuer ou à être tué. Et peu à peu, Harry perdait le goût de vivre, de moins en moins de parole franchissait ses lèvres… si ce n'est parfois pour rassurer un Dobby un peu trop inquiet. Oui, Harry Potter déprimait et se laissait mourir

Quant à Lucius, jour après jour il subissait les moqueries et les ordres d'un être qui avait été un jour son propre esclave.Y avait-il une plus grande humiliation que cela ? Être trainé dans la boue par un elfe de maison, son elfe de maison, lui qui naguère avait été si fier, lui qui était un sang pur, le plus pur de tous, lui qui était si riche, lui qui avait tout, n'était désormais plus rien. Lucius n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir à Harry Potter, Harry Potter était un fantôme.

Lucius était l'esclave de Dobby et… l'elfe avait, à l'heure actuelle, plus de magie que lui. Jamais le sorcier ne s'était douté qu'un être inférieur tel que cet être, pouvait être aussi mesquin, nombre de fois Dobby l'avait fait trébucher en faisait apparaître des obstacles là où quelques secondes auparavant il n'y avait rien, des livres lui étaient tombés dessus - une bibliothèque entière en vérité!-, l'eau de son bain s'était échappée de la bassine alors qu'il se lavait, un serpent avait élu domicile sous sa couette une nuit, les couloirs avaient été recouverts de boue alors qu'il venait à peine de terminer de les laver, ses vêtements avaient été dévorés par les mites en quelques secondes à peine alors qu'il sortait les poubelles… Et tant d'autres choses semblables! Dobby se vengeait. Lucius vivait un enfer et l'elfe se protégeait avec ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Se plaindre à Potter ? Plutôt mourir ! Et puis, Potter ne l'aurait jamais cru, Potter ne voyait jamais rien, Potter était un fantôme dans sa propre demeure… Potter était… Potter.

**(à suivre…)**


End file.
